


Volver a casa

by Kikinu



Series: Días del futuro presente [1]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Fix-It, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los mutantes llegan solos pero muy seguros del camino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volver a casa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixGFawkes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/gifts).



Los mutantes llegan solos pero muy seguros del camino. Alguien les ha dado las indicaciones pero nadie sabe bien quién.

Un hombre japonés de mediana edad, una niña morena, un adolescente con uniforme de colegio privado, una enfermera de no más de treinta años. Nunca parece ser la misma persona, por lo cual sólo puede ser una sola.

Los mutantes llegan de todas partes del mundo, del interior del país, de España, de Brasil, de Francia, de Australia, de Rusia. Raven está recorriendo el mundo, enviando mutantes al único lugar en el cual realmente estarán a salvo, pero intentando que nadie sepa que es ella. Al fin y al cabo, tras salvar al presidente todo el mundo quiere dar con ella, ya que aparentemente es la nueva heroína del momento.

Pero Raven siempre fue de perfil bajo y no quiere una horda de fanáticos a su alrededor, gente que observe cada uno de sus movimientos, el color de sus ojos, la textura de su piel. Puede que ahora acepte su cuerpo, pero una cosa es aceptarlo y mostrarse ante unos pocos y otra muy diferente es que los ojos del mundo entero te estén mirando.

Así que nadie sabe quién los manda y hay veces en las que Charles incluso duda de que sea ella, y no solo una ilusión producida por sus pobres esperanzas de que un día su hermanita vuelva a casa.

Los días tras el incidente en la Casa Blanca pasan y las semanas pronto se convierten en meses, hasta que sin darse cuenta un año y medio ha pasado y la mansión… el _colegio_ rebosa de gente, adultos y niños por igual, todos mutantes felices de poder sentirse en casa finalmente.

Alex vuelve una tarde de otoño trayendo consigo a un niño de unos doce años, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos escondidos tras unas gafas oscuras.

—Scott, mi hermano pequeño —explica, y tardan poco en deducir que los mismos rayos de plasma de Alex los tiene Scott, sólo que en el caso de este último salen por sus ojos cada vez que los abre.

Hank tarda menos de una semana en diseñarle un visor con rubí de cuarzo que le permita controlarlos sin necesidad de usar las gafas, que podrían terminar causando algún accidente. Scott se hace rápidamente amigo de Jean Grey, una joven telépata con poderes telequinéticos cuyos padres estuvieron muy felices de arrojar a la Escuela Xavier una vez descubrieron su existencia.

Aún son sólo estudiantes, pero Charles ya puede ver un destello de esos X-Men que le mostraron las imágenes del futuro de Logan. Ororo Munroe aparece una noche de verano con una muda de ropa ligera y sólo su historia a cuestas, otra de las tantas que Raven ha ido salvando en su recorrida por el mundo.

A veces recibe visitas de Erik, pero esas no le incumben a nadie más que a él.

Al final su eterno amigo y enemigo, ocasional amante, decidió bajar el perfil por un tiempo. Él también envía mutantes, generalmente mucho más llenos de odio y con una mentalidad más parecida a la de Erik que a la suya, pero los envía al fin y al cabo.

Está seguro de que en algún momento Erik decidirá cambiar su destino y volver a su lado… a la verdadera causa mutante, pero no cree que ese momento sea pronto.

Mientras tanto, la vida sigue avanzando y el mundo parece ir aceptando más y más la existencia de los mutantes. Quizás no necesariamente aceptandolos a ellos, pero sí que son reales.

Un enorme bullicio (real y mental) lo saca de sus cavilaciones y antes de que pueda salir de su despacho Peter ya está en él.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Agárrese bien, Profesor, que parece que Navidad llegó temprano este año para usted.

Aún con sus poderes a veces se le hace imposible entender a Peter, pero ya se ha resignado a este hecho. Le parece un buen ejercicio intentar comprender a alguien a quién es muy complicado entrarle en la mente.

Peter lo lleva rápidamente (pero a una velocidad humanamente posible) hacia la entrada y a Charles se le hace un nudo en la garganta cuando descubre el origen de la conmoción.

Allí, a pocos pasos de él, Raven se abraza con Hank y Alex, el reencuentro de viejos amigos que conocieron una época en que no existían los X-Men pero sí una familia de mutantes.

—Raven… —susurra, sonriendo y sintiendo cómo las lágrimas se le agolpan en los ojos.

Su hermana, su _hermanita_ le sonríe y Charles no necesita entrar en su mente para saber que todo los problemas, todos los malentendidos, todos los errores y heridas que se han ocasionado entre ellos están finalmente perdonados.

Raven se acerca a él, abrazándolo con fuerzas y por primera vez en más de diez años Charles se siente en casa.

—Te extrañé, viejo gruñón —bromea Raven, la voz un poco quebrada y una sonrisa sincera en los labios.

—Y yo a ti, niñita malcriada.

Un carraspeo llama su atención y recién entonces nota a los acompañantes de su hermana. Raven se separa de él, sin dejar de sonreír pero con un dejo de preocupación en su rostro.

—Charles, ellos son Irene, Kurt y Anna Marie. Son parte de la familia —dice, y Charles no necesita preguntar nada más—. Irene… _Destiny_ es capaz de ver el futuro. A veces le preocupan sus visiones, pero estamos logrando controlarlas. Rogue, ella responde mejor a ese nombre, puede absorber la energía vital de otros. No parece tener dominio de su poder, así que siempre la hacemos usar guantes, pero estoy segura que aquí podremos encontrar una mejor solución. Y Kurt puede teletransportarse.

Kurt tiene la piel azul y una cola y Charles no necesita de sus poderes para saber quiénes son sus padres. No parece tener más de seis años y por lo que le contó Erik, duda que Azazel hubiese sabido que Raven estaba embarazada antes de morir.

La otra niña no puede tener mucho más de tres años y Charles se pregunta si será hija de Irene o si sus padres verdaderos la habrán abandonado tras descubrir sus poderes.

Finalmente se detiene en Destiny y, tras un rápido vistazo a su hermana, termina de comprender la situación. Bueno, eso sí no se lo esperaba.

Le sonríe a los recién llegados y le da un apretón en la mano a Raven, que parece volver a respirar tranquila.

—La familia de Raven es mi familia también. Bienvenidos.

Raven intercambia unas palabras con Destiny y los niños, para luego dejarlos con Hank y Alex, que los llevan a los que serán sus cuartos. Él y Raven se dirigen a su despacho, en donde se encierran para volver a abrazarse con fuerza y llorar sin hacer preocupar nadie.

—Realmente te extrañé, Charles. Estaba enojada contigo y conmigo, pero a pesar de todo extrañaba a mi estúpido hermano mayor —confiesa Raven, secándose las lágrimas con sus guantes blancos (y, cielos, como agradece Charles que ahora decida ir vestida).

—Yo también, Raven. Pero dejemos el pasado ahí, en el pasado. No te digo que lo olvidemos, porque eso sería estúpido, pero quiero concentrarme en que tengo a mi hermanita la heroína de vuelta conmigo.

Raven pone los ojos en blanco y a Charles le recuerda tanto a cuando eran niños que no puede evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Por favor, Charles, no comiences. Al parecer que hayas salvado al Presidente significa que todo el mundo quiere ser tu amigo. Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez para no hacerlo.

—Así que, Destiny, Anna Marie y Kurt, ¿eh? Parece que encontraste una familia mientras buscabas mutantes, ¿verdad?

La mirada de Raven se vuelve un poco triste y sabe que está pensando en Azazel y en todos sus amigos asesinados por Trask.

—Cuando Azazel murió yo apenas había descubierto que estaba embarazada. Sabía que no podía criar a Kurt sola, sobre todo por el tipo de vida que llevaba, así que decidí dejarlo con una familia de gitanos que conocí en Alemania. Iba a visitarlo cuando podía, pero sabía que eso no era justo ni para él ni para mi. Así que cuando pasó lo de la Casa Blanca y las cosas se tranquilizaron un poco… luego conocía a Irene y pareció lo indicado, ¿sabés? A Rogue la encontramos hace pocos meses. Huyó de casa tras casi matar a sus padres y nos pareció que lo mejor para ella era venir con nosotras y entonces… entonces comprendí que lo mejor era volver a casa. Dicen que has abierto un colegio, Charles. ¿Qué dices? ¿Tienes plaza para dos profesoras y dos alumnos?

—No —responde y es un poco divertido ver la expresión de pánico de su hermana. A veces Charles puede ser un poco sádico—. Pero sí tengo lugar para mi hermana y su familia.

Raven pone los ojos en blanco y le da un golpe en el brazo.

—Eres un idiota, Xavier.

—Lo mismo va para ti, Xavier.

Los mutantes llegan solos pero muy seguros del camino. Algunos son enviados por Raven, otros por Erik, otros reclutados por el mismo Charles. A veces están apretados, pero hay lugar para todos en la Mansión X. Inclusos los hijos pródigos terminan encontrando su camino, nadie está lo suficientemente perdido para no poder retomar el camino a casa.

Charles no sabe con exactitud cómo era el futuro del que vino Logan, pero espera que vayan a sorprenderlo con uno inolvidable.

Un futuro mejor es posible, solía decirle a Raven cuando eran pequeños y ella vivía asustada. Y Charles nunca, _jamás_ le ha mentido a su hermana.


End file.
